Scootaloo's Nap
by Zubric
Summary: Rainbow Dash let Scootaloo nap on a cloud after helping Applejack with a few chores. She eventually fell asleep only to awake to something a lot different. Rated teen due to diapers. No usage, or fetish related material is present in this story. Tags: Scootaloo, dream, sisters, diaper


High above Sweet Apple Acres an exhausted orange filly lay on a pillow soft cloud.. A light breeze blew through the orchard, creating a peaceful atmosphere in the afternoon sun. Despite this, the young filly constantly shifted her hooves against the cottony surface, looking up at Rainbow Dash whom had flown her up here. Her body shook ever so sllighlty as she hugged the cloud for dear life, uncomfortable with being so high up for obvious reasons.

"Uh Dash, I-isn't this a bit high?" She hoof moved a piece of her bed around, letting out a slight yawn.

Dash shook her head, putting her hoof on the Scootaloo's shoulder. "Don't worry, i'll be helping Applejack. If you need me just call. Now, just lay back and take it easy."

Scootaloo being a bit more stubborn today, was determined to prove that she was a tough mare just like her honorary big sister. She blinked a few times, staring into Dash's friendly comforting eyes. "I don't need a nap, I can keep going," She said. She was unaware on how her words almost came out sounding like a whining foal.

"Squirt, it's okay to take a nap sometimes. I take them all the time. You did a great job helping out, you deserve a rest," she began to pet Scoots mane, only for her hoof to be shooed away.

Scootaloo, for whatever reason compared Dash's words to that of her being nagged to by her mother. "No! Naps are for little fillies and such. I don't need one," she whined. She tensed up once more as she looked down at the ground below. The cloud quite large making any chance of falling off slim. Despite this fact, it stilled worry in the flightless pegasus.

Dash blinked, surprised at Scootaloo's remark. "I never called you little, squirt."

Scoots yawned again, trying to deny the fact she felt exhausted. Even as she spoke, her voice echoed her tiredness clearly. "Yes you do, calling me squirt all the time. It's like I'm a foal."

Dash landed next to Scootaloo, giving her a gentle hug with her wing. "It's just a nickname Scootaloo. i'm sorry if it made you feel small. I just found it to be a cute name was all." As she talked, she slowly coaxed Scootaloo to lay down on the fluff petting her mane as she did so.

"N-no, it's not that, not entirely." Scootaloo rested her head with a soft poof feeling the clouds hugging embrace. This was in fact her first time laying on the cloud. As her eyes grew heavy, she began to understand why Dash loved them so much. The wonderment of this new discovery, only accelerated her tired state further.

"We can talk about this later, if you want. You just rest okay?" Dash said motherly. She moved a thin layer of cloud, forming a blanket over Scootaloo. With the comfort of the blanket hugging her against the bed, Scootaloo finally succumbed to her exhaustion, watching Dash fly away as her eyes closed.

Scootaloo awoke some time later, opening her eyes lazily. Judging by the sun, she could tell at least an hour had passed. The warm embrace of the blanket had made her sleep heavenly. She almost didn't want to get up, feeling so peaceful. She remained laying down, taking a breath as she looked into the horizon. Something felt out of place as she examined the landscape. Had her cloud floated off without Dash noticing? The land below looked like applejack's farm, so she didn't worry too much. After all, Rainbow Dash wouldn't leave her up here alone, right?

Her concerns were cast aside as she heard a light suckling noise. At first she couldn't tell where it was coming from, but then her tongue licked at the oddly large rubber bulb in her mouth. She went cross eyed staring at the blue guard around her mouth. It only took a split second for her to realize just what she had been suckling.

"A pacifier?" She lisped, trying to spit it out. No matter how hard she tried telling her mouth to do so, it never listened continuing to suckle it She reach up with her hooves tugging on it instead, but to her surprise, the soother's mouth guard stuck to the sides of her lips like fly paper. Worried, she pulled away the blanket. sitting up she heard an auditable crinkle. Her eyes immediately darted downwards spotting a very bulky garment.

She blushed at first, feeling the bulk hold her legs apart. The snow white fabric hugged her rump all around providing a rather soft seat. She gave the diaper a poke noting the blue trim and clouds along the plastic. It was clearly a foal diaper but much larger. "Dash?" She called out in a shy tone. The only reply she could hear was the rustling of the leaves. With no other response heard, she picked at the bright blue tabs on the sides of the diaper. However, each tug only seemed to make her diaper press against her more expanding in thickness each time. She kept tugging desperately, soon finding her legs spread so far apart that closing them was impossible. Her rump was aslo held slightly off the surface of the cloud, the result of which made balance tricky.

She shook her rump a bit, a loud crinkle heard as she tried to get to her hooves. [i]How did I end up here? More importantly who dressed me like this? There was only one pony who knew I was up here. [/i]

"Rainbow Dash!" She called, her anxiety of being trapped in the air, overcoming her embarrassment.

Soon she heard the fluttering of wings and Dash came into view from below. "Oh there you are?" Dash cooed, a grin on her face.

Scootaloo immediately tried to hide her diaper with her hooves, failing horribly to do so. "Dash, what's going on here? Why am I in a diaper?" She asked.

Dash seemed obvious to Scootaloo's embarrassment, simply continuing to smile. "Cause you have accidents scooty, big sis can't have you wetting the cloud now can she?" She replied swiftly giving Scootaloo's belly a poke.

Scootaloo giggled on reflex. "Wait no! I'm a big filly Dash, I don't have accidents, not since I was like, three," she protested blushing more as she tugs on the garment again. She had no idea what was going on, but it was starting to weird her out.

"Oh don't be silly Scoots, you're only two," Dash petted Scootaloo's mane gently as she spoke. "Now let's make you something a little safer for the journey home."

Before Scootaloo could ask what that meant, Dash zipped off to a nearby cloud, hauling it over with ease. As if the cloud was cotton candy she started taking it apart adding it to Scootaloo's cloud. Once all the fluffy cotton was in place, Dash began to fly around Scootaloo circling it in every which direction. She holds on as the cloud moves around her expanding and rising. She sank into a mattress as a canopy is seen forming above her. She lost her balance and fell onto her back her diaper holding her rump in the air. A handle bar stick out from the end of the cloud. She gasped upon realization of what she was now laying in. She was now trapped in a foal carriage made of clouds.

Dash flew back into view, planting her hooves on the handle bar. "There we go, little sis nice and safe, yes she is," she tickled Scootaloo's tummy causing her to laugh and wiggle her legs helplessly.

"No, i'm not a foal stop this," Scoots said trying to snap Dash out of whatever had come over her. She once more felt the soft coat of a cloud blanket being draped over her, tucking her upper body in nice and snug. Scooaloo tried to sit up but couldn't seem to muster the energy to do so as if the blanket was weighing her down. Her diaper remained on display the cloud too short to go over her massive bulk.

"Awww, you'll be big filly someday Scooty." Dash pushed the carriage along, her mane blowing in the breeze

"Dash, please stop. Where are we going?" Scootaloo asked. She began to suckle her soother, the slow rhythmic suckles calmed her which only made her blush more.

"We are going to Fluttershy's place for lunch sweetie," Dash mothered, the grin constantly on her face like a mold.

Every little shift Scootaloo made reminded her of the garment she was wearing. She so wanted to get out of carriage, she didn't like this feeling of helplessness. It felt odd to her. Being an only child, she had no competition and all the approval of her parents she wanted. If she wanted something done she did it, but now, in her current state she was trapped unable to fly merely along for the ride and reliant of Dash to take her where they needed to go.

Soon enough the sounds of the cottage came into earshot, most of which were birds. Scootaloo had remained silent for most of the trip, idly suckling the pacifier now feeling more natural the longer she did so.

Dash stopped the carriage and let and giggled. "We're here Scooty, up you go," she grabbed Scootaloo around the waist lifting her out with surprising ease. Dash gave the diaper a soft pat, checking it for any usage.

Scoots meeped as her flank was prodded. She hadn't used it she could feel it herself. For a second, she stared down the path towards Ponyville then back at the cottage. The thought of running wormed around in her brain but there was just one problem. She had no way for getting the bulk off her waist. That combined with the possible humiliation from being seen in such a state by Diamond Tiara and being laughed at stopped her in her tracks. With a reluctant sigh, she turned and waddled behind Dash towards the door. Dash knocked a few times, ruffling Scootaloo's mane. Scootaloo didn't mind this playful contact this time around it felt comforting.

Fluttershy soon answered the door, Angel Bunny on her back. "Hello Dash," she greeted, giving a motherly smile at the filly. Scootaloo jumped a bit, hiding behind Dash unsure of why she was so shy all of a sudden.

"Fluttershy got to help me, Dash is treating me like a foal," Scootaloo whined, hoping she could do something about this situation.

"Daww, are you playing pretend again?" Fluttershy babied.

"No! I just woke up like this! Please just get this off!" she points to the diaper post haste.

"Can't do that Scooty, besides you're not even wet," she said patting the crinkly rump for emphasis.

Scootaloo wiggled her flank upon contact. "Hey stop it!" She blushed, "Why is everypony suddenly thinking that i'm a foal, I'm ten."

Fluttershy nudged Scootaloo into the cottage pushing her snout against the padding. "Oh don't be a silly filly," she remarked, "I made pancakes, your favorite."

Upon hearing about her favorite breakfast food, Scootaloo forgot about her predicament as she waddled toward the kitchen. "Goody me love pancakes," she blinked, noting her odd speech pattern. "Why voice funny?" She asked aloud to the two adults, now even more puzzled at her choice of words.

Dash tilted her head. "You sound fine to me squirt," Dash said, "So before we eat, do you need the potty?"

Scootaloo's face was flushed red at the foalish talk, and just on cue felt pressure in her bladder. She began to dance in place. "Nnn yes, need potty Dashie," she whined. She felt she had to concentrate hard just to hold it.

Dash nodded leading Scootaloo a turtle pace down the hall. "Come on potty is this way."

Scootaloo waddled behind concentrating hard. She already knowing where the bathroom was but was unable to move past Dash. She whimpered a bit as Dash opened the door, revealing the white training potty with tiny pink butterflies printed on it. Before she could protest, Dash took off the diaper and sat Scootaloo down on it.

She kept holding it cheeks red with embarrassment. "No, want big potty," she whimpered pointing towards the porcelain throne. Dash turned around seemingly ignoring her protests, giving her the tiniest bit of privacy. Before she could hop off to get on the real toilet, her bladder could take no more. She released into the basin, a loud hiss filling the room. She felt mortified at doing her business in such an infantile container, and worse, in front of her 'big sister' was just so embarrassing.

Once she finished Dash turned around happily. "Such a good filly for making it. You're growing up so fast," she praised patting Scootaloo's head.

Scootaloo sighed looking up with a bit of hope. "Do it mean me no need diapee?" She asked. She was now getting irritated with her inability to speak right, making it worse by the fact she had no idea why this was happening.

Dash shook her head. "Sorry kiddo, need to prove you can hold it a lot more times than that," She said. She picked up the filly laying her down with ease getting the diaper under her. Scootaloo retaliated, kicking her legs trying to get back up to run. However Dash seemed far stronger than normal, easily able to keep her in place as she tugged scoots tail into the back hole.

Scootaloo covered her nethers blushing as red as a cherry. "No diapee!" She whined as Dash held the powder in her left wing.

"If you behave, i'll give you pudding for dessert." Dash bribed.

Scootaloo for a brief moment contemplated her options. Soon seeing it was clear she had no chance of running from her inimitable diaper change, she moved her hooves away letting Dash powder and close up the diaper. Her hoof felt along the padding afterwards crinkling it and testing out the softness. She couldn't' believe what she was thinking but, she almost liked the soft embarrass it gave her.

She shook her head as Dash helped her up. No, she wasn't a foal she was too cool for that. Diapers were not cool nor was being a foal. Though here she was, in a diaper, and liking the huggable garment. As she was lead back to the kitchen, she tried to piece together why she was feeling this way, but could not find an answer. She stopped dead in the tracks once back in the kitchen, spotting the highchair and Fluttershy beside it.

"Wait, no put me down!" Scootaloo protested as Dash picked her up and plonked her into the seat. Scootaloo tried to get down, but the tray was soon locked in place before she could do anything. It felt a little small on her, the tray pushing on her tummy. She squirmed, watching Dash cut up her pancakes into small bites. "Wait cut own food."

"Isn't that sweet Dash, Scootaloo thinks she a big filly," Fluttershy cooed tickling Scootaloo's chin as she took out the pacifier.

Dash nodded in return "Yeah, she been like this ever since her nap," She commented setting the plate on the tray and pronged a piece up to Scootaloo.

"Me can do it." Scootaloo whined, reaching for the fork, only to be denied it each time. She slumps back in her chair pouting cutely.

"Uh uh, you'll make a mess like last time. Just let sis feed you," Dash scolds. She made silly faces at Scootaloo trying to make her open her mouth. When said tactic failed, she moved the fork about like an airplane making turbine noises. "Here come the helicopter." She swoshed the fork towards Scoots mouth.

Scootaloo, wanting to get this over with, let Dash put the slab of pancake in her mouth. She closed her mouth and began chewing. As she let the sweet syrup run down her throat, Dash forked up another slab.

After a few more silly faces, Scootaloo started giggling, finding them hilarious. She ate each piece given to her tasting the maple syrup as it tickled her taste buds. After her meal she smiled. "Yummy.'

She didn't even blink when Dash grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped about her face to clean off the excess syrup and powdered sugar. Scootaloo giggled more feeling ticklish. She looked at the cloth as Dash pulled it back and was surprised how messy she had been.

Dash wasted no time, soon sliding out the tray, holding out her hooves. "Give sis a hug, squirt," she sang.

Scootaloo leaned into the hug and felt Dash pat her diaper again, this time it felt comforting rather than embarrassing. She was sat down on her padded rump with a loud poof of air and looked up at Dash wondering what was to come next.

"I have a special surprise for you, Scootaloo," Dash cooed.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked ear perking up, crawling behind Dash down the hall towards the bedroom. Her curiosity peaked when she saw a large red blanket lying on the bed, though it wasn't a bed sheet.

Dash gestured towards the bed nudging Scootaloo gently. "Lay down and i'll show you. I promise you'll love it."

Scootaloo nodded, climbing up into the bed as she was told. She laid herself in the middle of the blanket, her hoof feeling along the fuzzy silk material. She squirmed to get comfy as Dash grabbed a corner, starting to fold the cloth over Scootaloo's body.

As the cloth began to hug her snug with each fold Scootaloo put together what was happening. Dash was swaddling her up like a helpless newborn foal. At first she wanted to stop her, but then decide to let her do it. She had always wondered what it felt like after seeing the cake twins all snuggled up like that.

Dash soon finished folding and reach for the belts next to her. She wrapped the two around the blanket and buckled them closed securing the swaddling in place. "So how do you feel, squirt?" She asked massaging Scootaloo's tummy.

Scootaloo tested her mobility, feeling the blanket hug her all around in a cocoon of security. She settled down quickly, a smile coming to her muzzle. Only one word escaped her lips as she sighed in content. "Safe."

Dash sat down on the bed, picking up her swaddled sister and laying the bundle on her lap. She revealed a bottle of warm milk holding it close to Scootaloo's lips. "Mom used to do this when you were really little, I thought I would give it a try." She said happily.

Scootaloo sighed, feeling utter bliss fill her being. Taking one look at the bottle, she opened her mouth accepting the nipple as it was set between her lips. Dash tilting it slightly upwards to help the milk trickle into her mouth. Before long, Scootaloo was suckling it in a slow effortless rhythm, her tummy filling with the warm liquid with each suckle. The overwhelming enation of sucurity made her feel peaceful, like the world couldn't hurt her. Her sister would protect her, always.

She started to grow tired going limp in her big sister's lap. She admired Dash's big parental eyes continuing to enjoy of her happiness. Her eyelids started to close as she continued to suckle on the bottle. "I love you." She whispered before her eyes closes shut.

Then everything changed again, the soft nipple was suddenly replaced with something solid and fuzzy. Scootaloo opened her eyes to see Dash snickering lightly. It didn't take her long to note her hoof in her mouth, swiftly removed it along with a trail of drool. "Gah what, huh?" She sat up taking a moment to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. She was back on the cloud, free of the foalish garment that once had her trapped.

"Huh?' She glanced at Dash again with a smile.

Dash giggled, landing next to Scootaloo. "Don't worry, I remember Applejack catching me doing the same thing when I was napping once," She said.

Scootaloo continue to scan the area around her, still very confused. What had just happened? it had felt so real, but it had all just been a dream? She wasn't sure why she had that dream, but had to admit it was rather nice while it lasted.

Rainbow noticed her expression and behavior, gently nudged her for attention. "Weird dream I take it?"

Scoots nodded. "You have no idea. Though it was kind of nice." She looked down at the feilds below. "Anything else I can help with?"

Dash shook her head. "Nah, it's good. AJ finished up early. So want to tell me about this dream of yours?" She asked offering a wing hug.

Scootaloo looked down at her hooves, blushing slightly, unsure whether to tell about that odd dream. Although all dreams were weird. So it couldn't hurt, right? With a quick flutter of her tiny wings she accepted the embrace and nuzzled against Dash smiling with a toothy grin.

"Well, it all started with me waking up in a diaper."


End file.
